1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content display control apparatuses, methods therefor, programs therefor, and recording media therefor and, more particularly, to a content display control apparatus, a method therefor, a program therefor, and a recording medium therefor, which enable realization of slideshow displaying of contents, allowing users to watch the contents easily and comfortably with a display duration time suitable for each of the contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, for example, DVD players, which have application software and the like incorporated therein, the application software enabling slideshow displaying of images taken by digital cameras and the like, are widely used. Once such a DVD player is loaded with a DVD having a plurality of images recorded therein and is caused to commence reproduction thereof, the images are sequentially displayed at the intervals of a predetermined period of time on a display.
Further, various kinds of pieces of application software and the like, which allow comments, captions and the like to be superimposed on images in executing processes of slideshow displaying, have been developed.
Moreover, an electric album display system has been proposed, which enables performing of slideshow displaying, in which, without making any modifications to contents contained in a DVD, images each having captions superimposed thereon, which are generated on the basis of information stored in a memory card, can be displayed (refer to Japanese Unexamined
Furthermore, for example, a service, in which pieces of data related to images taken by using digital cameras and the like are uploaded from individual personal computers and the like connected to a network, and each group of the uploaded images is published as a Web-site, which is laid out just like an album, has been provided. Such a service is called an online album service. In this online album service, for example, annotations on images taken by friends or description of comments thereon for reference can be performed.